Software Defined Networking (SDN) is an approach to computer networking that allows network administrators to manage network services through higher-level functionality. This is done by decoupling the system that makes decisions about where traffic is sent (the control plane) from the underlying systems that forward traffic to the selected destination (the data plane). The control plane communicates with the data plane via the OpenFlow protocol.
A hybrid SDN network utilizes both legacy hardwired switches and software programmable switches that use SDN protocols. This mixed mode of operation is found as service providers migrate from legacy networks to SDN technology. However, optimum routes cannot be offered by a global view under the hybrid SDN network that cannot manage new types of applications, such as high definition video conferences.
With respect to existing routing methods, managers have to manually configure settings of each of routers via complicated user interfaces. Thus, a method of automatically generating optimum routes is required.